


Saved by An Angel

by Denmarksderps



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Almost drowning?, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beach House, F/F, I don't know if that's necessary considering how poorly written that is, One Shot, This is my first time tagging shit don't judge me, Ymir half naked under a sheet, how can you not want that?, that's totally important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denmarksderps/pseuds/Denmarksderps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Ymir had expected after drowning was to wake to up in a king size bed, under a light blue sheet with nothing but a pair of boxers and a throat which was killing her.</p>
<p>Adding to the list of things she hadn't expected, was the small, frail figure standing in the doorway with a damp cloth in one hand and a glass of water in the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saved by An Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fan fiction I've written in over 2 years, so it ain't what it could have been, but it turned out decent.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes which can be found.

Ymir had never been one for cruises.

First of all she hated being on the open sea, it was so incredibly boring. Second of all the cruise ships her parents dragged her off to, were always filled with pretentious fucks. Third and most important of all, she was very prone to getting seasick. 

Hence why, she was currently stuck in their cabin, lying face down on her pillow with a bucket situated next to the bed. 

“Thank god I’m turning eighteen next year; I’ll finally be able to stay home.” She grumbled, trying to push herself up on her elbows, only to realize her mistake in moving and then leaning over the side of the bed, throwing up into the bucket.

By now, due to the very small portions of food and liquid she had consumed this day, she could only manage to throw up bile.  
The brunette wrinkled her nose in disgust and collapsed down on the bed once more, now facing the side of where the bucket stood.

_I should get some sleep, hopefully that’ll cure this shit a little._ Soon enough her eyes closed and she drifted off to a peaceful sleep.  
______

When Ymir finally awoke again, she knew something was wrong, hell people were screaming their lungs out and the sweat was practically flooding down her forehead due to the abnormal heat radiating throughout the room.

Seasickness momentarily forgotten, she sprung out of her bed in a slight panic. What was that smell invading her nostrils? It smelled like; fire. 

She hurried to the door, throwing it open and peered outside. At the end of the hallway, flames were consuming everything and it hit the freckled girl hard that, had she not woken up when she did, those flames would have consumed her as well. _Where the hell is the ship’s crew? Aren’t they supposed to be stopping this fire?_

Scrambling out of the cabin and towards the opposite end of the hallway, she ransacked her mind for the way to the stairs which led to the upper floor. She ended up colliding with a lot of people who in a panic were rushing to get out of there.

The crowd ended up pushing her up the stairs with them and she realized that this wasn’t just a small fire, because even up there, flames were to be found.   
In her rush to get to the deck, her parents entered her mind and she stopped dead in her track. 

She searched her memory of where they told her they would be when they left her in their cabin. “Shit, they said something about the deck, right?” She spoke to herself frantically. “That’s right! So they’ll be right out there.” The brunette tried to reassure herself, even though something felt out place with that statement. 

Again she was pushed by the crowd of panicking passengers to the door which lead to the deck. Once out there she filled her lungs with the fresh sea air and nausea suddenly hit her hard. She clasped a hand over her mouth and ran towards the railing. Fuck, this is not the time for something like this!

A voice came out from the speakers situated around the cruise ship; they started informing everyone of the current situation, telling them to stay calm and that someone was coming to their aid.

She didn’t get to hear the rest of it as someone in their panic had elbowed her in the back, causing her to stumble and lose her footing, which in the end led to her falling over the railing.

Ymir forgot all about her nausea, her hand leaving her mouth and her eyes widening as she fell. 

The ice cold water embraced her as it knocked her breath out. It felt like she was being pricked with a thousand needles at once as she was engulfed by the sea. With no chance to hold her breath, her lungs were filling as she thrashed around in hopes of getting back to the surface, the water suffocating her slowly. 

Soon she could feel herself losing consciousness and she couldn’t help but think she shouldn’t have been so ungrateful to her parents.  
______

The last thing Ymir had expected after drowning was to wake to up in a king size bed, under a light blue sheet with nothing but a pair of boxers and a throat which was killing her.

Adding to the list of things she hadn’t expected, was the small, frail figure standing in the doorway with a damp cloth in one hand and a glass of water in the other. She sat up slowly, the sheet grasped tightly around her torso, wincing as she felt how sore her body actually was.

The first word that came to mind when the freckled girl’s eyes landed upon the figure was; Angel. Right then and there she was positive she had died and entered heaven.  
It was a girl, she didn’t seem that old, but Ymir had learned from previous encounters that you should judge age on appearance. She was around four feet and nine inches, blonde hair which seemed to reach a couple of inches under her shoulder, and the most entrancing eyes she had ever seen, and if it wasn’t because she hated being cheesy, she would have said they looked like aquamarines due to their blue color. 

A simple white dress with a light pink ribbon situated under her breasts was adorning her small figure.

The girl cleared her throat, squirming slightly.

The brunette realized her staring was making her uncomfortable and averted her eyes to look around instead.

The room was pretty simple, white walls, a brown carpet and a big glass door which led to a veranda that had a view over the sea, big white drapes pushed slightly to the side where hanging in front of it. At the end of the king size bed there was a big old chest, which she guessed held clothes, due to the lack of a dresser in the room, two nightstands on each side of the bed, one sporting a lamp and the other a clock. Paintings of various beach settings were hanging on the walls of the room.

“Where am I?” She asked, her voice hoarse. She instantly regretted talking, her throat burning with every word. She ended up coughing rather violently after that.

The blonde rushed to her side, placing the cloth on the nightstand next to her, before using her free hand to lightly pat her on the back. “Drink this, please. Your throat must be hurting an awful lot.” She held the glass of water out and Ymir took it gratefully, gulping it down within no time.

“I’m in the middle of heating some soup; that should help ease your throat.” After retrieving the glass from her, the girl urged her to lie down again and placed the damp cloth upon her forehead.

“You didn’t answer my question.” She stated in a whisper, figuring it wouldn’t hurt as much as talking did.

The girl smiled softly and Ymir felt her heart leap at the sight. “You’re at my parents’ beach house; my name is Krista by the way.” 

“Ymir” The freckled girl replied simply, watching as she got up to leave the room. 

“I’ll be back in about ten minutes with the soup,” Krista said as she rounded the doorway, before peeking back in with a stern look. “And don’t you dare move from that bed.”

With that, she was left to her own thoughts, a million questions running through her head.

She raised a hand to pat the cloth on her forehead. _I should try accidently drowning more often._  
______

Krista refused to answer any questions until Ymir had eaten the entire bowl of soup she had brought her, and so she was forced to. She had to admit though, the soup was really good, it made her question once again whether she _was_ alive or really in heaven.

When finished, the bowl was placed upon the nightstand next to the cloth which had previously been occupying her forehead. Her throat did feel a lot better after the warm meal, and so did her stomach, she hadn’t realized how hungry she had been before now.

“You had questions, right?” The blonde asked, she had opted for sitting on the side of the bed, rather than pull a chair into the room. 

The freckled girl lifted the sheet, which was covering was covering her, slightly and glanced at Krista. This wasn’t exactly the first thing she wanted to address, but it had been bothering her for a while. “Now I get that you’re the one who changed my clothes, so there’s not really anything you haven’t already seen,” The red tint which swept over the girl’s cheeks seemingly went unnoticed by the brunette. “But sitting here, almost naked, is kind of uncomfortable.”

“I’ve got some clothes laid out for you actually, they’re my dad’s, but they should fit you, unfortunately my mom doesn’t leave her clothes here,” Krista explains as she stands up to go fetch them. “You had a fever when I brought you here, so I figured it would be best to let you cool down first.” She yelled to her from the other room, before returning with a simple grey t-shirt and a pair of long shorts which were decorated with flowers. 

Ymir eyed the shorts as she accepted the clothes.

Krista gave her a sheepish smile. “Like I said earlier; beach house.”

“You don’t say.” She mumbled before throwing the sheet off and throwing the shirt over her head, well aware of the eyes watching her. She fought against the urge to say something, figuring it would be stupid as hell to do so and instead quietly pulling the shorts on.

“You said you brought me here, right?” She asked after a while.

The blonde nodded. “Yes, I found you washed up on the shore, honestly I thought you were dead at first,” Ymir’s eyebrows rose at the nonchalant tone. “But when I reached you, you still had a faint heartbeat, so performed CPR on you and brought you here to rest.” 

The brunette knew CPR wasn’t a big deal, everyone would do that to help someone from dying, but the thought of the blonde giving her mouth to mouth made her cheeks warm up and she turned her head away from her to hide it. “I see, uh.”

“I kind of had partly drag you though,” Krista said; her voice apologetic. “You’re pretty tall compared to me.”

Ymir snorted slightly. “I figured as much.” She turned back to face her. “How old are you exactly?”

“Eighteen.” The blonde replied.

“Huh, then you’re older than me, I’m seventeen.” Krista looked mildly surprised at that and it made Ymir raise her eyebrows at her.

“I’m sorry, I just thought you were a lot older,” She started, before suddenly realizing her choice of words and panicking slightly. “I mean, not that you look old, you just looked at least twenty or something along those lines?”

The brunette put a hand over her mouth, muffled sounds of laughing erupting from her. Once she quieted down, she looked over to the blonde only to find her watching her with a fond smile.

She cleared her throat and raised a hand to scratch her neck. Ymir wasn’t well known for laughing, sure she’d let out chuckles and smirk now and then, but laughing never came easily, yet somehow Krista made it seem so. 

“Can, can I ask you something this time?” The blonde asked a little hesitantly, she honestly didn’t seem like she really wanted to ask.

“Mh?”

“How did it happen?”

The freckled girl didn’t need “it” specified, she knew exactly what she was referring to, and so she told her. She told her how her parents, as the previous years, had taken her on a cruise from Connecticut to Florida, how she never really wanted to, but had to, how she had ended up in bed due to her seasickness and how she’d awoken to a fire spreading through the ship. She told her how she got to the deck, how she wasn’t even sure if her parents were okay and how in the end she fell into the water. 

Krista nodded intently as she spoke, looking ever so concerned throughout it all.

As Ymir ended her story, the blonde leaned back on the bed, her arms behind her for support. “There was a story on the news yesterday morning, about a cruise ship which had somehow caught on fire not far from reaching their end stop here in Florida, I was wondering if you could have been one of the passengers. Now that I think about it, there was a couple, around their mid forties, talking about the whole thing, they mentioned their daughter had been in their cabin when the fire broke out, and they didn’t know whether she made it or not.”

The brunette stared at her for a long while, before letting out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding. “Of course, there’s no way those two old crows would just up and die like that.” She let a small smile grace her lips, and was met with Krista smiling right back at her. _That’s a sight I could get used to._  
_____

“I still don’t think this is a good idea, you’ve still got a bit of a fever, you really should rest another day.” Krista urged as Ymir insisted they went to the police to let them know she was okay and no longer needed to be listed as missing. 

“I survived drowning, I’m pretty sure I can survive a small fever too,” She said as a matter-of-fact as she slipped her feet into the sandals she were to borrow. “If I didn’t know better I would say you were trying to keep me to yourself for a little longer.” Over the few days she had spent at the beach house, she’d grown fond of teasing the blonde.

Never let down as she was; the girl’s cheeks heated up. “T-That’s not, I’m just concerned.” She huffed, leaning down to buckle up her own sandals.

“Honestly I wouldn’t mind if that had been the reason.” The words had been spoken which such sincerity that it made both of them stop in their tracks and look at each other.

They stood like that for a while, no one saying anything, before Krista straightened up and gave her a gentle smile. “It’s not like we won’t see each other again, you know.” _Was her voice always this angelic?_

Ymir let out a breathy laugh. “You bet it won’t be, I still need to thank you properly for saving my sorry ass.”

“Depending on when you have to go home, dinner wouldn’t be bad.” The blonde looked over her shoulder as she opened the front door and stepped out.

“That’s a date then.” The freckled girl smirked and followed suit, closing the door behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry you had to read that, omfg.
> 
> I bet that sucked ass.
> 
> I've ruined my lesbian bbys, how dare I.


End file.
